The present invention relates to an electrical connector, especially to an electrical connector having shielding effect.
Due to fast development of computer science and digital technology, a lot of electrical connectors with high-density terminals and fast transmission speed have been developed. Especially in computer industry, a plurality of electrical connectors for transmission of large amount of high-speed data is disposed on a circuit board. However, along with more connectors, the distance between the two contiguous connectors is getting closer while the signal transmission frequency is getting higher. Here a problem has arisen in developing high-density electrical connector—noise interference during data transmission process. Generally there are two kinds of interference: one is electromagnetic interference and the other is static interference. The most common way to avoid electromagnetic interference is by adding a metal shielding housing on the electrical connector. The way to prevent static is by grounding of the above metal shielding housing for dissipation of any accumulated charge. Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,367, a metal shielding formed by a metal housing is disclosed. The connector includes a shielding device consisting of a first shell and a second shell for providing excellent shielding effect. Yet due to certain thickness and volume of the metal housing, such shielding device occupies quite a lot of space on the circuit board and somewhat increases its weight. The trend for IT technology now is with higher density of electronic components, smaller volume, and lighter weight. Thus the disposition of metal shielding housing can't meet such requirements of the minimization of electronic components. Moreover, such kind of design has higher cost.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a new electrical connector.